Fairy Butler
by AngelXxGirl
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian end up in Magnolia, they seek help from a certain guild, who wants something in return.


**Chapter 1**

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as Sebastian blocked his master from the attacking demon.

"Your pretty fast, Sebastian," The demon hissed.

"If I couldn't protect my master, well then, what kind of butler would I be?" Was Sebastian's reply. The demon gave him a sinister look as it teleported away. "I think he's gone now, master."

The demon suddenly appeared behind Ciel. "Ha! I wouldn't leaving hanging on what I'm planning next." He teleported as Sebastian threw a silver butter knife that stuck in the wall where the demon was standing. "But I really can't have you interfering with my plans. You do have a contract with Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's guard dog." He said appearing on the roof of a nearby house. "Which means, I'll have to get rid of both of you. I don't want to kill you, that would take away the fun." The demon jumped down onto the brick path. "I'll just send you to a random place! The first that comes to my mind, in fact!" He said, laughing.

Ciel and Sebastian, who were both staring at the demon waiting for an attack, saw the demons eyes change from their normal red to a darker shade of blue. They flashed and a white light appeared before them. When Ciel opened his eyes, he was surprised and the colors in the city.

"Sebastian, I do not think we are in London anymore," Ciel said.

"I wouldn't think so, young master," The butler replied as they started down the side walk.

"Excuse me! Where are we?" Ciel asked a man who was passing on the streets.

"Well, my boy! Your in Magnolia! Home of the powerful guild, Fairy Tail! Their the best!" He replied as he left, laughing.

"He seemed too happy," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian looked at his poacket watch and noticed it was 9:43.

"Young master, it seems time has changed as well as setting," Sebastian said, closing his pocket watch.

"Yes, I hate to say it Sebastian, but we need to find help," Ciel said. He hated asking anyone for help. Mostly because he didn't know who he could trust at the moment.

"Fairy Tail can help you!" A girl was walking behind him. He nearly jumped into Sebastian's arms. "Oh, sorry! Did I scare you? My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"What's Fairy Tail?" Ciel asked.

"Fairy Tail is guild of powerful wizards, who go on jobs to help people! If you ask someone to help, I'm sure they would take your request, little guy!" She said, in her usually cheerful voice.

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm the head of the Phantomhive family!" He yelled back.

"I've never heard of that. Only the Phantomlord guild. Anyways, follow me! I'll take you to Fairy Tail's guild hall!" Lucy lead Ciel and Sebastian up the hill, that the Fairy Tail Guild was located on. "Hey, I never caught your name."

"Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian," He replied.

"Oh." Lucy opened the doors and the guild exploded with cheering and laughter.

"Lucy's back!" They screamed.

"I was only gone overnight. Did you guys really have nothing better to do?" Lucy muttered. Ciel and Sebastian walked in behind her.

"Lucy! We missed you!" A pink haired boy ran up to Lucy, a blue cat followed.

"Did you bring me any fish?" The cat said.

"Th-the cat, talked," Sebastian was gaping at the blue cat who looked at him in confusion. "That is absolutly adorable!" He ran up and hugged the cat.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked.

"He has a soft spot when it comes to cats," Ciel put his hand to his face.

"Is this kid bugging you, Lucy?" The boy asked.

"Give it a rest, firebreather!" Another boy shouted from across the guild. The pink haired kid ran over to the other kid and started to throw punches.

"Sorry about this. It's a normal thing for them," Lucy looked down at the cat and Sebastian.

"I-I can't breath!" Happy struggled.

"Anyway, the guy with the pink hair is my parter, Natsu. The one he's currently fighting with is Gray. If he asks you if you want his pants, just say no," She whispered.

"His what? Why would I want his pants?!"

"Just say no! Anyways, the cat's name is Happy."

Ciel turned his gaze back over to the fighting Natsu and Gray. "Those fools. Don't they have anything better to do?"

"What'd you say, kid?" Gray said looking at Ciel.

"Yeah, you wanna fight us?!" Natsu said. 'This one must have a short fuse' Ciel thought.

"Please, you take tough for a guy with pink hair!" Ciel fired back.

"Yeah, well, er, butlers are, um, nobody has them anymore!" Natsu tried.

"That was horrible, dude," Gray said.

"Shut up!"

A woman in armor walked down from the loft area. "Gray, Natsu, you'd better not be fighting again!" She yelled as she came down the stair.

"Uh, nope!" Natsu said hugging Gray.

"We're best buddies, as usual," Gray said.

"Who's this kid?" She said.

"That's Erza, don't get on her bad side!" Lucy whispered in Ciel's ear. Happy wiggled free of Sebastian's grasp and ran to Natsu. Sebastian stood up, professinal, like nothing happened.

"He is Ciel Phantomhive, of the Phantomhive manor. I am his butler, Sebastian. We have come to ask for your help."

"Help? With what?" Erza asked.

"We need to get home. We were battling a demon and got ourselves stuck here," Ciel replied.

"If heard of you people, from the world of demons!" A monsterous voice boomed.


End file.
